


What If

by MD2



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD2/pseuds/MD2
Summary: Lee Know is always known to be aloof around people — even with his own members. But they also do know that one person was always an exception. And that person was Han Jisung. Whilst shooting the Two Kid's Room, Seungmin mentioned that Lee Know would still be friends with Han even if there was no Stray Kids. Being the unbothered boy that he is, he brushed that thought away. He was happy, the members like him as he is, and he was contented. But what if there was really no Stray Kids? What if he woke up the next day and Stray Kids never existed? What will he do? Find out as he takes on an adventure dreaming in a world of "What if's?"





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught off-guard with Seungmin's question in the Two Kid's Room shoot, Lee Know got more aware of his attitude towards his members — especially with Han.

"If I wasn't in Stray Kids,"

  
"Han? I guess you'd be close with Han."

  
Ah shit. Here we go again. The famous MinSung content everybody likes to see.

  
"No...? Really?"

  
"If you say that, there's nobody you would like to be friends."

  
That's not true. I laughed it off and tried to lengthen my conversation with this guy. Of all the people I had to be with in Two Kids Room, I can't believe I was partnered with Seungmin.

  
Don't get me wrong. Seungmin is a really nice person. I like him. But what I _don't_ like about him is —

  
"You're not interested in others."

  
There. His on-point observance and bluntness. Always catches me off-guard.

  
"Not only to me but to everyone else. When we film this, you don't say much to others."

  
"I do." I don't. Ugh, god. I hate that he's right. We continued to talk about random things. I gave him advice and so on. The director signaled us the shoot was ready to end. So I stood up and asked, "Do you want me to leave first?"

  
"Yes."

  
"AND CUT! That's a wrap."

  
Everything and everybody moved so fast. The lights went dim. The director and producers huddled up to check the footage. The staff rushed to us, retouching our make-up.

  
"Hey Lee Know-hyung, were you mad?" Seungmin called out. I turned around and he was still sitting on the couch, eating grapes. If it weren't for his sarcastic tone, I'd say he's about to apologize. "SoRrY LoL."

  
"Lol." I just smirked. It's really not a big deal. I'm not getting riled up just over that.

  
"Lee Know-ssi, your next schedule will be 3pm for your vlive at the 7th floor. Please inform Jisung and the others."

  
"Yes. Thank you~" I grabbed my bag and was about to head out of the room when —

  
"AH! As I thought, Lee Know-hyung doesn't like people! You only like Han."

  
"Huh??" What is this guy still babbling about? "Ya! What are you even talking about? Two Kid's Room ended like 5 minutes ago."

  
"Are you mad now, hyung?" This sly bastard. He got up from the couch and snatched his bag. What is he even doing? "You don't know how to wait for others."

  
"Ah, I really have no clue what's with you today." Seriously. More than mad, I'm starting to get annoyed with all the nonsense he's saying.

  
"Nah. I'm just messing with you, hyung." He did his evil laugh. Adorable but I should've known better. We both made our way to the elevator. Not so many people today, I see. Weekends are really slow days. One time, the staff at the other department went on a holiday leave all at once. Nobody was there but the boss didn't mind. I wish I too could go— "You know, if you were with Han right now, I bet you wouldn't be drifting off."

  
I clicked my tongue. This kid is really testing my patience. "Ya, Seungmin-ah. Why do you keep on mentioning Han?"

  
"Nothing. I just wanted to point out you're making us feel awkward sometimes. Like right now." He flail his hands. What? "You rather space out than talk to people. You're not even using your phone."

  
"What's wrong with that?"

  
"I just think—"

  
The elevator doors opened and before Seungmin could even explain himself, a familiar voice stunned the both of us.

  
"YA! WELL, GUESS WHO'S HERE?"

  
"Speak of the devil." Seungmin raised his eyebrows to me. I frowned. I really don't understand. He kept looking back and forth between us. I...really don't understand what he's trying to say. Or what he wanted me to do.

  
"Guys, are we having an eyebrow raising contest or something? I'd like to join but let's do it outside the elevator." And there he is. Han Jisung — giving all of his tiny might to stop the elevator doors from closing. He was wearing his casual gray sweatshirt, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a black Converse.

  
"Eyebrow raising contest? Are you a kid?" I laughed and got off. "Also, you shouldn't have hold the doors. Seungmin was pushing the buttons."

  
"Eh...I'm not."

  
We all walked our way to our room. We passed our sunbaenim's practice halls then our manager's office. Seungmin was now busy scrolling on his phone; probably gonna post on IG again. Han, too, was busy with his phone; probably reading comics.

  
"Hey, Han. Weren't you supposed to go somewhere?" I asked. He was in front of the elevator a while ago. "Aren't you going down?"

  
"Ah yeah!" His face lit up and he quickly hid his phone away. Seungmin just glanced at me with the same sarcastic expression. "I was gonna watch you guys 'cause they told me you're filming. I wanted to make hyung laugh so you wouldn't finish shooting on time!"

  
"I wouldn't laugh. Or I might... 'cause of your ugly face."

  
"Hey! My face's not ugly."

  
"It is."

  
"It isn't."

  
"Ya hyung, since when did you get ugly?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Since you stood beside the pretty Han Jisung himself."

 

"You..." I grabbed his cheeks and squished them. He really looks like a squirrel. "You really look like a squirrel. An ugly one."

  
"GUYS, THE ROOM'S OVER HERE." Seungmin shouted from behind. I let go of Han's face and realized we went passed by it. Oh.

  
"It's 'cause of my pretty face you get distracted, right?" Han trotted beside me, poking my face. "Right?"

  
"Maybe," I answered carelessly. He really wouldn't shut up about it until I agree with him. I followed Seungmin into the room. The other member's bags were here.

  
"The hyungs went out. As for I.N and Felix, I'm gonna meet them at Soul Cup. You wanna come or—"

  
"Ah! I wanna come," Han said, while searching for his wallet. "You coming too, right, hyung?"

  
"Nah. I think I'm gonna take a nap. The shoot drained my energy too much."

  
"Drained? You barely even talked to me and yet you have the energy to talk nonsense with Han," Seungmin scoffed. Ah, he's still not letting go of the issue. I see, I see. But. This hyung is tired and I really don't have the energy to play mind games with him.

  
"Just skidaddle, kids. I wanna sleep." I placed my bag on the floor. I rummaged through the couch full of black sweaters, hoodies, and whatever, and made myself comfortable. "Good night."

  
"C'mon, Han. They're already there."

  
"Ah, no. I'm staying with hyung. Just buy me an iced latte please." Han managed to finally get money from his wallet and waved it in front of Seungmin's face.

  
"Whaaaaat? Nah. Just go buy yourself." Seungmin shooed him and gave me a look. What? I didn't ask for him to stay. I just shrugged. "Talk to you later, weirdos."

  
"Ya!! We're not weirdos!" The door slammed shut before Han could get back at him. I rolled to the other side. I really wanna sleep. "Hey, hyung! Are you really going to sleep?"

  
"Yup." I took off my jacket and made it into a blanket. "Ah... So tiring."

  
"What did you talk about with Seungmin?"

 

"What?"

  
"In the Two Kids Room. How did you say the intro?"

  
"Nothing. We just read it together." I yawned. The cool air from the AC was making me fall asleep faster than I imagined. The couch moved a little and I felt Han's head pounding my back. I looked back and saw him sitting on the floor. His back leaning on the couch. "What are you doing?"

  
"I'm keeping you awake so you'll answer me." He  stopped then looked at me. "I'm really interested what you and Seungmin talked about earlier. You barely talk to others, especially to him."

  
"Is that so?" What the hell. Okay. I'm going to assume now that all our members are aware of this 'attitude'. "We talked about my cats."

  
"Ah! Soon-ie, Doong-ie, and Doori!"

  
"Seungmin doesn't even know I have three cats."

  
"What? I mean — he's not that interested with you so—"

  
"That's what he also said."

  
"Awww hyung. Don't be sad. I'm sure Chan-hyung and the others know your cats."

  
"I'm not sad." Well, maybe I am. Quite. I really watch each members activities and try to remember as much as possible from them. Kinda sucks others weren't putting that much effort.

  
"Ah! I'm right. I know Lee Know hyung too well. You get sulky when people don't remember your cats."

  
I turned back to my position and sighed. Maybe Seungmin's right. Maybe if I weren't in Stray Kids, I'll be able to meet Han again at some point in my life and we'll get along well. Maybe.

  
"Hey, hyung! Hyung? Are you falling asleep now? Don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
  
"Of course I like... I mean," My eyes were getting heavy. Even though noisy Han kept on talking, I feel like I'm slowly blacking out.

  
"You like who? Me?"

  
Every bit of sound starts to muffle. The AC system. The ticking of the wall clock. The flickering lights. Han's voice.

  
"Hyung, hey! Don't sleep!"

  
Unfortunately, the last sound would be his annoying voice.

  
"H-Hyung? Wai—!"

  
And everything went black and silent. It's weird I get to experience the process of falling asleep. Normally, I'd just black out without noticing anything. Hmm... maybe I'm just too tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, please drop a comment or a kudos. See you on the next chapter!


	2. Stray Kids... Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Minho closed his eyes, he dreamt that he was back at his house again. The time before he was an idol. But as he goes deeper into his dream, things started to get a little more complicated for him.

I woke up to the sound of chickens.  
  
No.  
  
Not Woojin-hyung.  
  
But actual chickens. Clucking.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Is this...  
  
a dream?  
  
I stretched out and my hand hit a hard cold object. The next thing I heard was a loud clanking noise followed by heavy footsteps.  
  
"Ya! Minho ya!"  
  
I jolted up. I know that voice.  
  
"What in tarnation are ye still doing?! The chickens are goin' wild. Get up!!"  
  
It's Gramps.  
  
My eyes adjusted. Warm sunlight greeted my face. I looked around me and a familiar feeling of nostalgia flowed in me. I was at our little shack at the back of our house. I'd normally fall asleep here while I was young. Maybe passed out from too much playing or hiding from gramps 'cause I didn't go home on time. I was laying in my old wooden bed with tools and buckets at the side table. Feeds and hays at my foot. This place...  
  
I'm home.  
  
"This is the best dream ever!!"  
  
"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YA' SAYING?! GET UP!!" Gramps marched towards me. Ah, I miss his angry face. I never got to see him often 'cause of idol work. "DREAM? YA' SAY DREAM? The only dream you have is becoming a stupid idol!"  
  
"Whoa! That's very funny, gramps."  
  
I remembered it too well. Before debuting, it was so hard to pass auditions. There's a lot of kids in my age wanting to become the next big thing. And everybody's too good. It was a cut throat competition. I've auditioned so many times but either got rejected or never got a call again. Being a backup dancer to BTS-sunbaenim was a blessing. But being in Stray Kids was the best miracle that happened.  
  
I got up and inhaled a good amount of chicken poop air. I missed this place.  
  
"STOP PLAYING GAMES AND FEED THE DAMN CHICKENS!"  
  
Gramps immediately grabbed me by my ear and started dragging me out of the room.  
  
"Ouch! This wasn't supposed to hurt. Dreams are supposed to make you feel nothing!" For real. My ears were throbbing. It is as if I'm really dragged. This is one hell of a weird dream.  
  
"The only nothing you'll feel is when ye starve yerself ‘cause yer busy talking nonsense rather than working!" He finally let go of me and handed me working gloves and a bucket full of bird seeds. "Now, wake up from that whatever crazy fantasy ye have or—"  
  
"Don't worry, Gramps. I became an idol!" I laughed. My ears still hurt but this is just a once in a lifetime dream I get to brag this to my past life. He looks so confused. Of course, anyone will. Even if this isn't real. "I earn thousands now. Trust me, you wouldn't have to work this hard again once I entered JYPE."  
  
That felt good. I wish I could really say this to them but I'm too busy. And saying this in real life embarrasses me so much. I'm so glad that this weird dream happ—  
  
"Boy, look at yerself." He grabbed my arms and dragged me again in front of a mirror. "Do ye look like an idol?"  
  
A disheveled guy looked back at me. Wearing oversized white shirt, tattered blue jeans and a pair of muddy boots. It was me, probably years ago. "I'm young!"  
  
"Yeah, you sure are! Snap out of it and get out. We have lots of work to do." He let me go and marched out of my room. I looked back at myself again and smiled. Back at this age, I never really imagined I'd be popular. Or I'd have my own group. All I could think of was, 'When will I ever get accepted?' Hah. Good times. "Minho, come!"  
  
I grabbed the bucket and headed out.  
  
I could see my house, our yard, and the animals Gramps used to have. "Hah, this is so refreshing."  
  
I walked to our chicken pen and threw handfuls of seeds. I never really liked farm work. But now, it wasn't so hard. I'm just gonna feed them, then wash the pigs, and play with my cats. Life was so simple.  
  
Oh, wait. I wonder what the city looked like before.  
  
"Hey, Gramps!" I shouted. He was at the pig pen, feeding them. He instantly looked up. "Can I go to the city later?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, can I go to the city later!"  
  
"City?"  
  
"I said, you're an old fart!!" This is so fun. I wish I'd never wake up. I can say things and never get in trouble for it.  
  
"Why you!" He threw the feeds to the ground and ran towards me. I know that this is a dream but I felt my legs trembling. "I heard ya loud n' clear! I'm not deaf!"  
  
Oops.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see the city." My teeny voice squeaked. He stopped and sighed. Did I... do something wrong? I never seen gramps like this. Or maybe I was never like this with gramps. "Take those gloves off and put the bucket down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come inside with me."  
  
I obeyed him immediately. Seeing him so serious and not getting mad at me was all new to me. This dream is taking a serious turn.  
  
I took off my boots before entering. The doors creaked as we went in. Everything is still the way I remember them. The kitchen tiles. The knitted painting. The smell of paper and freshly brewed coffee. The sound of our mosquito light trap zapping. Neat.  
  
"Sit." Gramps pulled a stool out under the table and patted it. I sat silently. This is too real, I tell you. But still, the best dream. "Tell me, what's with ya today?"  
  
"Today? Me?"  
  
"Don't be a fool and answer me." He sighed again. He snatched a mug from the table and took a big gulp of coffee. Arabica coffee, black — that's how he liked his morning drink. "Yer acting weird. I know I have a weird grandson but you, today. You are different. It's like I'm talking to a different person."  
  
"Well, I am from the future. Or my mind is from..."  I paused. Gramps wasn't having any of it. "Look. Just please let me go to the city. When I come back, I'll explain it to you properly. I just need to see something."  
  
"This is the first time I'm hearing this. Minho? Asking me politely to go somewhere? And it's a city! Can you believe that?" He shook his head as if I'm crazy. He looked at me again and sighed. "Well, seems like you can't work properly today so go. Just head back before dinner."  
  
Yes! I never really asked before so I really don't know what to expect. I stood up and hugged gramps.  
  
"I didn't even know my grandson likes hugs!"  
  
•••  
  
"One xxx please. Thank you."  
  
  
So, here I am. Riding the bus going to the city. It's been a while. I thought I couldn't go ‘cause all of my clothes look like crap. I had to improvise. I ended up wearing an oversized plain shirt tucked in to my tattered jeans. Borrowed some bracelets, rings and shades from mom. I wore my old worn out Converse. It's far from my fashion now but this will do. Also, I borrowed my dad's canvas bag from his work.  
  
"Young man, are you an idol perhaps?" I looked around and saw an old lady, smiling at me. Well, in this timeline, no. So,  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not." I smiled back. This is a first. No one's ever asked me that before.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. You look like you could be one. There's an open audition in the city right now. Maybe you should try. Wait, I have the details right here." She opened her bag and pulled out her phone. "See?"  
  
I squinted over and saw an audition poster. From JYP. It read:  
  
**"Calling all the talented youth out there!**  
  
**Do you have what it takes to be the next idol?**  
  
**Well, don't miss our open audition this Friday!**  
  
**No need to bring anything, just your talent!**  
  
**Open to ages 16 - 24 years old.**  
  
**The City Park**  
**8 AM - 9 PM**  
**March 25, 2018"**  
  
  
Wait.  
  
Did it say, 'March 25, 2018'?  
  
"Uh, excuse me. Can I ask something?" I asked the old lady. "Today is... March 25, 2018?"  
  
"Yes! And today's the open auditions."  
  
"Oh." I suddenly feel like there's a giant rock that fell to my stomach. I don't know why.  
  
"Arriving at xxx City. Please alight the bus carefully."  
  
I stood up, my mind going blank. I bowed to the old lady, who kept on cheering on me to go for the auditions. As soon as I got down, my knees buckled. This dream...is too real. Too real, it's scary.  
  
If today was March 25, 2018 and I'm still at the farm, Gramps laughing at me for wanting to become an idol, and JYP still holding an open audition, does this mean there was no Stray Kids in this dream?  
  
I managed to walk to the City Park without collapsing. There's a lot of people. As usual. There are also JYP staff handing out guidelines and flyers. At the center, there's a big tent—I assume it's where the auditions will be held. At the far right, there's an LED screen playing random JYP artist's video. It showed our sunbaenims like 2PM, GOT7, Twice, Day6, and ITZY. ITZY? But didn't they debuted a year after us?  
  
I want to wake up.  
  
NOW.  
  
Then, it happened. My knees finally gave up and I fell down, hands on the ground. I can't breathe. My ears started ringing. My heart is pounding so hard. What's happening? This isn't how I wake up.  
  
This is how I am when I'm scared.  
  
People around me started questioning me if I'm okay. Crap. If I could just stand up right now, that would be nice. I don't want to be the center of attention.  
  
"Over here, over here! He suddenly fell down and won't move." Someone from the crowd said.  
  
"Okay, we got this. He's fine with us now." I glanced at my side and saw two people dismissing the crowd. The woman gestured the other staff to move closer. "You take care of him. I'll get the first aid kit first."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
That voice.  
  
A familiar annoying voice.  
  
As if all the energy in my body came back, I stood up so fast, the staff almost jumped. I swiftly look at the staff's face and,  
  
"HAN JISUNG!"  
  
It's him.  
  
In front of me.  
  
He was wearing a black long sleeved sweatshirt with a JYP Entertainment logo on the chest. Still the ripped jeans and black Converse. He also had an ID that says junior staff. It's still him.  
  
He seemed so confused but managed to return a smile. "Y-yeah. That's me. How did you...?"  
  
"I'm Lee Know, don't you remember?"  
  
"Lee...No...?" He still look so confused. I'm confused too because he never acts like this reserved in front of us. "Sorry, I don't know anyone named Lee… No?"  
  
"Um, Minho? My real name is Lee Min Ho."  
  
"Whoa, really? That's sick, man. Are you already an idol? Like is Lee No your alias or stuff?" His eyes gleamed as if he was a kid. Still like before.  
  
"Jisung, is that guy okay now? If he's not injured or anything, let's go. Boss doesn't like it when you laze around chit-chatting." We turned to the lady staff who was standing impatiently.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Wait.  
  
If Han leaves right now, we might not see each other again. This is a dream, I know. But I don't know. The longer I stay here, the realer it felt.  
  
"Wait!" I let out an exasperated shout. Han looked at me then back to the staff.

 

> _"If you weren't in Stray Kids, I guess you'd still be close with Han."_

"Can we," I paused. I took a deep breath before saying the most uncool thing in my life. "Can we be friends?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update every two weeks. I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, let me know what you guys think or drop a kudos. See you on the next chapter!


	3. Dream No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Minho decided to try his luck with the JYPE auditions. Without any plans or practice, will he pass and become an idol... again?

That was embarrassing. The whole thing kept on playing in my mind right now. In this dream, I felt like I'm way too open. Too honest. Too... Uh, me? Nah. That's bullshit. I took a long sip from my iced latte but the scenario's still there.  
  
_"Can we be friends?" I blurted out. I instantly looked down. I can't face him. That wasn't cool, man._  
  
_"Huh?" I could hear his confusion. He must've thought I'm a weirdo or something. Or a scammer._  
  
_"I mean — I —" I tried to explain but no right words were coming out. Damn it._  
  
_"Hey, man. No need to be so flustered! I just haven't heard anyone wanting to be friends with me so," He paused. I looked up and saw him still smiling — a little awkwardly._  
  
_"Uh huh, he'd probably say that too." He really was being himself the whole time of our training. Even if he doesn't know me right now, he's still... Han._  
  
_"Who's he?"_  
  
_"No one." Crap. I'm starting to talk out loud unconsciously. Not good._  
  
_"Anyway, yeah. I'm cool with it."_  
  
_Awkward silence._  
  
_It can't stay like this. I knew Han very well and for one, he can't do small talk with people he just met. I need to make something up._  
  
_"If you're free later, can we talk? I mean, I'm gonna try to... audition!" I faked my enthusiasm. He seemed to believe it and clasped his hands together._  
  
_"Whoa, that's nice, man! I think you're gonna do great. I'm still a trainee, actually. But if you ever pass, I could give you some tips! How's that?"_  
  
_And I didn't have to think about anything, huh.  I nodded and gave him a smile._  
  
_"Well, I gotta go. Talk to ya later and good luck!"_  
  
If you're wondering what's happening, I'm in line for the JYPE auditions. Yup, that's right. This has got to be the craziest shit I did in my life. I prepared absolutely nothing. The other candidates beside me were either singing by themselves or practicing their dance. I even don't have my phone right now. I quickly finished my iced latte in one sip and threw it away.  
  
"Applicant no. 4415 - 4420, please proceed to the waiting room now." The loud speaker above me crackled.  
  
We were led into a white room. The staff told us to leave our bags on the side and line up. This scenario... is so familiar. But instead of lining up for a survival show, I'm lining up 'cause of an idol audition.  
  
Applicant no. 4415 was the very first one to go in front, followed by 4416, then 4417, 4418, and me, 4419.  
  
4419.  
  
Wow. This was too coincidental.  
  
In front of us were sets of familiar faces. There was the casting director, assistant director, and JYP himself.  
  
He looked at us one by one, asking us to face in different directions and jotting down notes on his pad. Am I crazy to assume that he might remember me somehow in this dream? Maybe. "Okay, next is talent. Whatever you prepared is welcome."  
  
We all stepped back except 4415. He remained at the center. Music began to fill the room. There were synths followed by a phonograph being interrupted. He was going to sing GOT7 sunbaenim’s Hard Carry.  
  
I couldn't focus 'cause I really don't know what to do. I asked the staff earlier if the track I'm going to audition for is available but they didn't give me a concrete answer. I might as well go acapella — ugh, worst case scenario. You can do this, Minho. You performed at MAMA, at GDA, and even had concerts on different states. This is no big deal.  
  
"Stop." JYP shouted. As if his words were some kind of magic, the room fell silent. I looked back at them and saw the kid's face turned white. "Next."  
  
4415 walked back to us, his face full of terror. 4416 then followed.  
  
The song was about to play when JYP shouted stop again. 4417 and 4418 got the same treatment. They were asked to stop even before they could sing or dance. I don't remember this being too hard. Ugh, weird dream.  
  
They called my number and I couldn't help but feel very nervous.  
  
"Minho." JYP called me. I looked up and saw him flipping through my application sheet. "You're going to sing and dance?"  
  
"Yes." I answered shortly. He looked so uncertain — the same look I got when I messed up that time in the survival show.  
  
"Hmmm...okay then. Proceed."  
  
I took a deep breath and looked at the staff whom I talked to earlier. She gave me a thumbs up and music filled the room again. I felt a rush of relief in me. They have it!  
  
I danced to this song multiple times. Even with my team. My body moved automatically. The music started with whistles and abrupt guitar strums. I took a deep breath and sang.  
  
"At first sight, I could recognize you..."  
  
Radio guesting, reality shows, and even on conventions. I can do this. I tried to apply everything what JYP said to me before. Don't look awkward. Look at the audience. Smile. Don't forget to breathe at the right time while dancing. And most importantly, have presence on stage.  
  
"Because we’re the two who found our destiny…DNA."  
  
This is right. I'm doing it. I'm—  
  
"Stop."  
  
My sneakers gave a loud squeak as the music fades. What... Did I do wrong? Again?  
  
"You... Lee Min-ho." JYP flipped through his files back and forth. "You said you never had any experiences? Not even as a backup dancer?"  
  
"No, I don't have, sir." I answered shortly. Even though at this dream I can perfect my performance, there's one thing I still can't do. Talking publicly. And added to that, I had to lie. I still don't know what timeline am I in this dream. I might've not been a backup dancer to BTS-sunbaenim.  
  
"Really?" He stared at me with his stern expression. Can he see through me? I don't know. But my best bet was to lie. "I don't buy it. Hey, applicants on the side. Please leave the room for a moment."  
  
The applicants flinched. They gave me worried looks but followed his orders quickly. They shuffled out and the door slammed shut. I was left there at the center, uncertain what JYP would do next. He turned his gaze back to me.  
  
"You haven't had any idol experience? Or busking? Street performance? None?"  
  
"None, sir."  
  
"Someone with an internet, search his name please." He said. One of the staff fished her phone out and started typing. Uh oh. What if my name comes up as BTS-sunbaenim’s backup dancer? My audition wouldn't end well. I wouldn't see Han again.  
  
Wait.  
  
What?  
  
What has Han got to do with this?  
  
Seriously, this dream's making me crazy the longer I stay here.  
  
"Lee Minho. Lee Minho kid..." The staff mumbled. "No results for him. Just the actor, sir."  
  
"Interesting." JYP’s stern expression turned to amazement. He smiled at me and then scribbled some stuff on my paper. The other staff too smiled. The one I talked to earlier gave me a huge thumbs up. What's happening? "Grab your stuff, kid. No need for second calls. We'll see you at the JYPE training halls."  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
I bowed before rushing out of the room. The other applicants looked at me. I tried my best to smile back but I can't.  
  
"Awww... I'm so sorry, man." Applicant no. 4420 said. He gave me a light pat on my back. "Maybe next time."  
  
Ugh. I hate smug people like him. If only he knew. I walked out of the auditions area, back to the park. I made it. But my heart felt so heavy. It's as if I feel like I didn't deserve it. It's as if... I cheated.  
  
"Ya! What's with that soulless face?" Someone slapped my back so hard I felt my heart would pop out of me. I was ready to get back to whoever it was when he spoke again. "We saw your audition earlier. You were awesome, man!"  
  
Han Jisung. But what... Wait! Did he say he saw? "Y-you saw?"  
  
"Yeah. It's shown there in our LCD screen." He pointed at the center of the park. Oh. That huge screen. "Anyway, since JYP said there won't be any second calls, I guess I'll see you at Seoul?"  
  
"Seoul." I repeated, unconsciously. Where it all started, huh.  
  
"Yeah... That's where our company is. That's where we will debut."  
  
Our company.  
  
We will debut.  
  
Han never ceases to amaze me with his words.  
  
"Ah yes! Sorry, I'm still, you know. The whole thing hasn't sink in my head yet." Lies. But I need to act as a newbie, right? Less suspicion.  
  
"I get ya, man. Same feels when I first passed. Good times." He sighed. He went silent for about a minute. He's probably reminiscing. "So yeah, anyway. You have Kakao? We can meet up there once training starts."  
  
"Damn." I muttered. I forgot. I don't have my phone. "I forgot my phone at home, you see. But I'll add you."  
  
"Nah, man. I'm unsearchable there. Even though you know my awesome name, my username's not Han Jis—"  
  
"J.ONE, right?" I jokingly said. It's pretty obvious. He loves 3RACHA so much. I looked back at him and his expression changed. Wha—oh shit! Minho, you dumbass! You weren't supposed to know 3RACHA!  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Ah! I-I..." C'mon, Minho! Think! "I knew it from Changbin. Y'know, SpearB?"  
  
Lord, just wake me up now.  
  
Please.  
  
I can't with this dream. I can't even lie to save this possible friendship. He might think I'm a creepy guy.  
  
"S-Sm—" He started stammering. His face went from confused to excitement. He grabbed my shoulders and shook the living daylights out of me. "Small world!! Dude!! How did you know each other?"  
  
"We... Met online. Through a common friend. And he shared he's doing a collab with J.ONE. I asked who was J.ONE and said your name. That's why I also kinda know you earlier." I casually lied, trying my best to keep a convincing face.  
  
"I can't believe it." Han once again changes his expression. Ah, I knew it. There would be flaws in my— "Why did he spoil our collab!?"

* * *

  
After talking for about a good half an hour, Han and I parted our ways. He still has an egress to do while I need to go home or I'll get my ass whooped. When I got home, it was already dinner time. Gramps was about to give me a scolding when I told him the good news.  
  
"An idol?!" Gramps outburst almost made me fell out of my chair.  Mom was still at the kitchen preparing meals while Dad was still fixing something at the other room. "My boy, ya really did it now, huh?"  
  
"I told you, Gramps. I'd be an idol." I smugly said. Back then, they were kinda expecting it since I'm with BTS-sunbaenim before. But now, with no experience or whatsoever, I made it in. "They said everything is ready. I'd just have to fly to Seoul."  
  
"Seoul! How lucky!" He slammed the table, laughing. I never seen Gramps so happy.  
  
"Now, now. Don't jinx it for our little baby boy." Grandma appeared from the kitchen. "I knew Minho can do it. Yer gonna be farm boy no more, my dear."  
  
"Yeah but...I like working here too." I said. Gramps and Grandma just laughed. Mom started preparing our table and called Dad in. We ate throughout the whole dinner talking about my future at JYPE. We never had this moment before. I would forever treasure this when I wake up. "I'm gonna go upstairs. The trip's tomorrow and I gotta get my things ready."  
  
"Go ahead." Dad said shortly. I never really had a one on one talk with him so I couldn't tell if he's fine with me being an idol or he wanted me to pursue something else. "Oh, just call us when you need something, okay? Like clothes, new phone, or some idol skin care... uh, what do they call that? Routine products?"  
  
  
"Nah. It's fine." I shook my head and headed upstairs. So I guess he does care but I don't think I'd ever need those stuff. I would wake up soon. No need to hassle them even if it's a dream.  
  
I reached upstairs and went to my room.  
  
Since I already came in here this morning, I got to organize everything. All I need now is to sleep. So that I could wake up back.  
  
I pulled my sheets, grabbed a couple of my bundles as pillows and covered myself with blankets.  
  
This dream's about to end, huh?  
  
It was fun, to be honest. From finding out Stray Kids didn't exist to passing as an idol, it felt so real. I feel so happy my heart would burst any moment now. It made me appreciate the things and people I have in my life right now. I took a deep breath. Tomorrow, I could tell the members about this crazy dream. I bet they'd make fun of me or even tease me for always having a weird mind.  
  
My eyelids started getting heavy. The noises downstairs were fading. This feeling. Just like before when I was with Han at that room.  
  
Finally.  
  
I can wake up now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update every two weeks. I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, let me know what you guys think or drop a kudos. See you on the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT 1: Hello! After researching Minho's hometown a couple of times now, I just found out it was only a bus away from Seoul. ㅠㅠ I already prepared three chapters for release but I think I'll have to edit it again. I'll promise to post it as soon as I corrected it!


	4. The Second Idol Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting to wake up from his long dream, Minho was still stuck. As he continued his trainee life, he met his second idol friend.

"Minho!"  
  
Huh? Who was that?  
  
"Ya, you sleepyhead! Get up!"  
  
Is it the members? Why does it sound so fuzzy?  
  
"You'll be late! C'mon!"  
  
Late? Where? I was in our room in the JYPE building, right? With Han and the other members?  
  
"I said — GET YER DAMN ASS UP AN' RUNNIN! YOU ONLY GOT AN HOUR LEFT BEFORE YER TRIP!"  
  
*THUD!*  
  
"Wait— WHAT?!" I felt myself roll to the floor after my blanket was dragged away. I quickly opened my eyes and Gramps angry face greeted me. What? A dream? Is this... "You're still here, Gramps?!"  
  
"I should be the one sayin' that to ya, you brat! Go get prepared! We wouldn't want to mess up yer first day, right?" He smiled instantly and gave me pat.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! I THOUGHT ALL OF THIS WAS A DREAM!!"  
  
NO. SERIOUSLY.  
  
SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!  
  
I stood up and ran to the mirror. I still look like myself yesterday. WHAT? WHY?!  
  
"THIS ISN'T REAL. FUCK."  
  
"Boy, if ye don't stop this another one of yer mornin madness, ye leave me no choice but to drag yer ass to the bus stop with yer pj's on." Gramps was staring at me as if I'm a madman. He shrugged and grabbed my suitcase and back pack. I heard someone climbing from downstairs.  
  
"Ah! Minho, you're awake? C'mon. I made breakfast. Eat before you take a bath." It was Grandma. She smiled at me. She looked around my room and chuckled. "What a mess. You fell on your bed again?"  
  
"Nah. I pulled him outta it. This boy wouldn't wake up and when he finally does, he spouts nonsense. Musta hit his head hard on the floor." Gramps shrugged again and they both went downstairs. And me... I was left gaping at nothing. So wait — this isn't a dream?  
  
UGH, THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!  
  
Am I still stuck then?!  
  
"Fuck." If I'm still here at this "dream", then I'm making things worse for me here if I don't catch that trip. I don't have time to waste. Quickly, I ran downstairs and to the bathroom. They offered me to eat first but I don't have time. Once done, I chose my most comfy pair of jeans. A white shirt. Borrowed my dad's jacket and mom's hat. And my worn out sneakers. I went downstairs, took huge bites of my breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I applied some good ol' febreze scent and—  
  
"I'm done." I said. My suitcase and back pack were at the door. They all stared at me in amazement. I guess I really am slow back then? "I'll be going now. I'll contact you once I arrived at Seoul. And—"  
  
Oh wait.  
  
They're all dressed up.  
  
"Yer not taking the bus, lad. All of us will come with you." Gramps gave me a huge smile. I can't believe this. Last time I was called in, I was already at Seoul so nobody really came with me. "What are you all waiting for? Let's get goin'!"

* * *

  
  
"Don't forget to call us, okay?"  
  
"Always call! Don't make your mother worry."  
  
"I'm gonna miss makin' breakfast for our baby boy."  
  
"Ya better visit us! And don't forget to bring some Seoul food!  
  
I still feel warm inside and out. From their overwhelming support and hugs. We bid our goodbyes a few minutes ago but I surprisingly miss them already. I sighed. There's no going back now. I'll really be an idol...again.  
  
Ten minutes before the bus’ departure.

  
This is it.  
  
I fished out my phone and took some selfies. I took a normal one; simple peace sign and a wacky one; angle shot from the bottom of my chin. I'm sure the stays will — oops, oh right. Since there's still no Stray Kids, then that means there are no Stays. I let out a long sigh. So what am I gonna do with these pics of my face? I searched my phone and there's only Kakao installed. This is boring. Old Minho was boring.  
  
What should I do?  
  
I can't sleep cause my mind's still thinking an escape plan outta this dream.  
  
I don't want to eat cause I’m still full from this morning’s breakfast.

  
I also don't have games in my phone nor music.  
  
Wait, I got the window seat. Maybe I'll just stare at the trees. Or the usual traffic. Or I'll take pictures of the horizon of the town until the tress engulfed the view. I'll show that to my family once I installed all the essential social media app in my phone.  
  
Aha!  
  
I logged in to my Kakao app and scroll through my contacts.  
  
"Look! I'm on my way. Kekekeke." I attached a shot of the blurred streets along with my wacky selfie and press send.  
  
To whom did I sent it?  
  
*Ka-talk! Ka-talk!*  
  
"Whoa! That's awesome, man. See you later!"  
  
Yep, you know it. To Han.  
  
And also, yep. End of conversation.  
  
Sheesh. The start of friendships are always the most awkward one. Oh well, I guess it's me and my reflection having a staring contest for an h—  
  
*Ka-talk! Ka-talk!*  
  
"All the trainee's gonna be here too later. Including Changbin-hyung. We're gonna have so much fun!" -J.ONE  
  
Ah, right. I did said I knew Changbin. I should just play along for now.  
  
"Cool. I'm hyped to meet him in person." -LeeKnow  
  
"Brb. Gonna do some staff duties first." -J.ONE  
  
"THUMBS UP CAT STICKER." -LeeKnow  
  
"EMO DUDE OK STICKER." -J.ONE  
  
"TWO THUMBS UP CAT PAWS STICKER." -LeeKnow  
  
"EMO DUDE ROCK AND ROLL STICKER."  
  
"Dude I thought you gotta go?" -LeeKnow  
  
"Yeah but you kept on sending stickers so I'm sending too." -J.ONE  
  
"Lol. Okay I'll stop. See you at JYPE later. Don't reply anything anymore after this message please." -LeeKnow  
  
Seriously, what's with him? Right from the start, he's still weird. I was about to keep my phone when it pinged again. Don't tell me—

*Ka-talk! Ka-talk!*

"Got it!" -J.ONE  
  
THIS STUPID HAN LOL. I said not to reply to my message anymore. This is fun but honestly...I really wish I'd wake up soon.

* * *

  
_"H-Hyung? Wake up!"_  
  
_"What did you do, Han?!"_  
  
_"Do what? N-Nothing! We were just talking and... And... He said he was really sleepy."_  
  
Wait... What's going on? I can hear voices but everything's pitch black. And I could hear them. The members.  
  
Shit.  
  
Just when I'm back to the present, I can't see, talk nor move. I desperately try to open my eyes but it was sealed shut. The members were still talking but the sound started to get muffled. Wait! Wait! I want to wake up! Please!  
  
"Wait! Not now!" I woke up gasping for air. Wait... Am I back in my dream? Or did I dream about the present? Ugh... My mind's so confused right now.  
  
"I understand, kid. But we already reached your destination." Someone said and it made me snap back to my senses. I looked around and I'm the only passenger left at the bus.  
  
"A-Ah, sorry. I just had a bad dream and..." I trailed off. Wow. This is really embarrassing. I lugged my suitcase and bag out of the compartment and started walking out of the bus. The driver was really patient with me. He even helped me alight with my suitcase. "We're in Seoul now? Right?"  
  
"Yeah. We arrived 5 minutes ago."  
  
I sighed. Haaaaah... Still being an inconvenience even in my dr—  
  
"But don't worry, kid. Happens all the time. Especially with solo passengers." The old man gave me a smile before he returned to his seat. He bid me good luck and I made my way out of the streets. The people in this dream are very nice to me. Hah, I wish in real life too.  
  
So back to this dream, how did I get to JYPE before? I really can't remember. Since I was dropped off at the aiport, I could take a taxi but that would cost me. And as far as I know, the company ain't gonna pay for that yet cause I'm not yet officially registered as a trainee. I could take the bus or subway. Yeah, either way is fine. I looked around, finding the how’s of transportation. There's the taxi bay, the pick-up area, down the streets are the main highway. Probably the bus stop's there too. Well then, I coul—  
  
"Hey, mom! Wait!"  
  
A familiar face caught my eye. And voice too. Again.  
  
That jet black hair and tall, skinny frame. It couldn't be. What's he doing here at the airport? Is he gonna be a trainee? Like me? Should I go talk to him? Like ask? But what if he's—ugh no, Minho! Your what ifs are only gonna make you regret things more in this dream.  
  
I chased him as soon as I got a glimpse of him again. He has a suitcase and back pack, just like me. I ran as fast as I could, dodging people and tripping over a few suitcases. I can't lose sight of him.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" I shouted. I'm almost near him. I grabbed his shoulders fast as soon as I caught up. "Hwang Hyunjin!"  
  
He quickly turned to me, confused. He squinted his eyes. I took a deep breath. Again, Minho. Remember—he might not be here to audition. He might be here for a vacation or studies. Don't get your hopes up. Just ask then we'll leave.  
  
"Hi, I'm Minho. Lee Min Ho. Are you going to the JYPE as a trainee too?" I asked with my nicest voice. I hope it came out lively. He looked at me then to my suitcase, back to my face. Ugh, I remember. This kid was very reserved on his first months before. "Or am I wrong?"  
  
"U-Um... No." He answered shortly. He looks too awkward. I can't imagine this guy acting like this now. I wanna laugh so bad. But wait! Did he just said no? So, no? He's not a trainee?  
  
"You're not a traine—"  
  
"Oh, Hyunjin! Is this your friend?" From a distance, I saw a woman who closely resembles Hyunjin's face, walking towards us. His mom! Oh yeah, he called to her a while ago. "Hi, I'm Hyunjin's Mom. Don't mind him. He's just too awkward with new people. Aren't we all?"  
  
We both laugh while Hyunjin is trying his bestest to fake laugh. Lol, I was like that too, kid. Thanks to numerous training of social skills, I've quite mastered socializing. Sort of.  
  
"Sooo... Are you going to the JYPE, too?"  
  
Too? So, so that means—!  
  
"Yeah!" I bursted out of excitement. I calmly composed myself back again. Hyunjin kept on giving me his usual resting bitch face that kinda means 'what's with this guy' look. Yep. I know 'cause he usually give that look to Han. "Yes, I am... Ma'am."  
  
"Good timing! We just came from a vacation but luckily we made it back on time. You came here alone?"  
  
"Yeah. My family can't really afford to go here. And I don't really want to stress them out of the budget so I volunteered to come here alone." I said. And also, that was a bit of TMI. I should've kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Awww... Aren't you thoughtful! I wish Hyunjin had the guts to go there alone!"  
  
"Mom!" Hyunjin finally butted in. He was holding onto his back pack way too tight. He also look like he's gonna punch me anytime. He's pissed. Pissed with me, alright.  
  
"Now, now. Don't be mad. Of course, Mom wouldn't let you go here by yourself. You know, Hyunjin gets lost easily so I th—"  
  
"Mom. Let's go." Hyunjin, being the usual drama queen, walked out without even acknowledging my presence. Ugh! This kid will be a pain in the ass in this dream, I swear.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's going through puberty, I guess." His mom sighed but still smiling. Hyunjin was already at their car (it doesn’t look like a taxi to me) and was getting his things in. "C'mon! You can come with us!"  
  
"Oh... That. That's very kind of you, Mrs. Hwang. But, I could take the bus or subway." I smiled. Now that I know Hyunjin's gonna be at JYPE too, I have less things to worry about.  
  
"Psh! Nonsense! It's all on me. Besides, I want my son to have his very first friend at JYPE."  
  
Before I could protest, she was already carrying my suitcase to the car. How...when did she get that?!  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Hwang! Really... I could just tak—"  
  
"Hush! Now, settle in and we're going to JYPE!"

I couldn't even decline. I was shoved inside the car, almost squished Hyunjin who blatantly pushed me away, and his mom wouldn't stop talking to the driver how happy she is that her son's gonna be an idol and finally met his first idol friend—me.  
  
Oh god.  
  
This isn't how I imagined my trip to JYPE would be. It's not that bad cause I actually had a free ride (Thank you, Mrs. Hwang) but it's Hyunjin's first impression of me.  
  
Our ride almost took two hours. Hyunjin wasn't that interested in talking. He had his earphones throughout the trip. I called home and told them I'm on my way to JYPE. Sent them also the pictures. I messaged Han, too.

We passed by the familiar scenery. The long highway, the Han River, the tall skyscrapers—the usual scene I’m seeing every day.  
  
"Good luck, boys! I wish you all the best!"  
  
We were at the JYPE bulding at last. Mrs. Hwang bid us farewell (he gave Hyunjin a big tight hug) and that leaves me alone with him. Damn it. Unlike Han, Hyunjin's really quiet. And scary. If he's not gonna talk to me then, I'll be on my merry way. We just silently stood there, waiting for the green light to turn on so we could cross the road.  
  
"Sorry about that." He finally said. I looked at him and he still got that annoyed face. "I told Mom to keep quiet but all she does is talk for me. It was embarrassing."  
  
"Hey, man. It's all cool. It's not embarrassing." I reassuringly said. So, he's not mad? At me? Phew! "I wish I could bring my parents along with me too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered shortly. The lights turned green and we quickly crossed the road. I looked back to Hyunjin. Still annoyed. This kid though. Is very high maintainance. "Don't worry about it. We're here now. On our own. You can do whatever you want. Heck! You can say anything you want."  
  
"You're right. Thanks." He finally smiled. "Let's debut together, okay?"  
  
Ugh.  
  
That made my whole system stop for a while. Hyunjin's charm...is no joke at all. Now I get it why he passed the audition. I mean, he never talks to me in that way so yeah, consider that the first time. I managed to give him a quick nod before we enter the building.  
  
This is it, huh? The start of my second idol life.  
  
Let's see, I found two members in a span of two days. That leaves me seven more to go. And one group to form. If I'm still here tomorrow.  
  
Oh boy. This will be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update every two weeks. I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, let me know what you guys think or drop a kudos. See you on the next chapter!


	5. The Trainees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho, together with Hyunjin, finally made it to JYPE's building. But halfway through their first day, Minho already made an impression. In addition, Hyunjin doesn't interact well with the other members.

After we reached the building and talked to the receptionist, we were led upstairs where they said that all trainees were gathered.  
  
"You think there's a lot of us?" Hyunjin asked. I turned to him and he looks so nervous. I bet he'll probably puke anytime.  
  
"I don't think so." I said. Judging by the number of people in the lobby, there’s only a few of us with huge luggage. I didn't see any more of the members. Just new faces. Han also wasn't answering my messages (I asked him about the trainee's room and our numbers). All of this... was very new.  
  
"You don't look _and_ sound so nervous. Were you a trainee before?" Hyunjin asked again. The woman in front of us, who was accompanying us to the waiting room, somehow got interested with our conversation.  
  
"I'm not. But I tried auditioning a few years back somewhere but really, I'm just new... like you."  
  
We finally reached the room. Huh. This room's new. I haven't seen this door before.  
  
"You can go in now and have a seat at the floor. JYP will be arriving shortly." The lady said and pushed us inside.  
  
White lights greeted us. It was so bright. So bright I feel like I'd go blind. I pulled my suitcase and entered the room.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I'm Lee Min Ho from Stra—" I stopped myself quickly. Shit. I was so used to saying this greeting before. I cleared my throat and started again. "I'm Lee Min Ho. Nice to meet you."  
  
I looked up and saw only few smiled back and waved. Hyunjin, on the other hand, went straight to the back and sat down. I looked at him, disappointed. Did he just leave me?  
  
"What?" He shrugged. "We weren't required to do that, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Did it out of habit, I guess." I settled down beside him. I arranged my bags at the side and fished out my application form and a pen. Just in case.  
  
I sighed. Even though this will be my second time, I haven't experienced any dejà vu's or any familiar moments. Everything is new. This is weird.  
  
"So, you know anyone from here? ‘Cause I don't." For a person whom you just met a few hours ago, Hyunjin's quite talkative. But... He did gave me an idea. If I'm gonna be stuck in this dream a little bit longer, I need a plan. That's it! I'll find all nine of us here and try to debut as Stray Kids. Nine or none.  
  
I immediately scanned the whole room. From the front row, all new faces. Haven't seen them. Second row, nope. Never seen them too. Fourth, are there any... Oh! Isn't that Jeongin? He still looks chubby with his glasses. And beside him is... Seungmin! They're busy talking. Huh, so they became friends instantly? That makes us six now. Me, Han, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin. Then that also means, three more to go. Well, this has been easy.  
  
The door creaked open. All went silent and looked at whoever's gonna come in.  
  
"I told you, man. He said he knows you. And probably knew some of our songs." That voice.  
  
"But I don't know him though? Never heard his name." And this voice.  
  
"Awww c'mon! For a hyung, you're quite dim-witted."  
  
"You—!"  
  
"Oh! Lee No!" Han waved at me, beaming. He bowed to the other trainees and rushed to us at the back.  
  
"Seriously, Han? At the back?" And there he is. Seo Changbin. He wore an all-black outfit paired with his iconic menacing look. He really like showing off his dark Bin Black vibe. And... He still was small. He rolled his eyes but followed Han. He was glaring at me. Oop. I instantly remembered the lie I said. I was so preoccupied with me being stuck in this dream and the OT9 plan that I almost forgot about it.  
  
"You know other trainees?" Hyunjin whispered beside me. I nearly jumped in my place. I forgot he was beside me. "You said you were new!"  
  
"I _am_ new. I know the noisy one cause he was a junior staff at my audition in my town." I whispered back. Han and Changbin were getting close now. I wish Hyunjin would stop asking things. I'm starting to get nervous. I need to come up with a story of how I knew 3RACHA — fast. Or it would ruin the OT9 plan and everything's done for. "And that grumpy one, I know his songs. Online."  
  
"He has songs online?" Hyunjin's eyes widened with amazement. Now, can he please shut up for a moment? I'm trying to think! Han and Changbin finally put their bags at the side and sat beside us. So that's Hyunjin, Me, Han, and Changbin at the last row.  
  
"Hey, man. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your messages. I thought tomorrow was the start of training day so I didn't pack anything. Then my alarm didn't ring so I woke up late. Then, I rushed everything this morning so yeah. I almost lost my application papers! Really had no time." Han said in one breath.  
  
"That's fine. We're all here now, anyway." I smiled back. Hyunjin was peeking at my side, I guess assessing Han and Changbin. "Oh, this is Hyunjin."  
  
"Oh, hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Han Jisung. Already in my second year of training." Han confidently said. He held out his hand but Hyunjin just ignored him. Well, this is awkward. Don't tell me they still don't like each other in this timeline? "Uh, yeah... So, how did you know each other?"  
  
"Uh..." I began. Huh. Now that I think about it, it's weird. Hyunjin never asked me why I knew him in the first place, given that we both came from different places. Shit. How do I answer this?  
  
"We met at the airport." Hyunjin was the first one to talk. He looked at me, as if asking me to continue his story. Whoa, whoa wait. I'm getting confused. Why isn't he getting crept out by the fact I knew him before? "And yeah, we both came here. Together."  
  
Don't tell me... he's also from the present time? But that makes zero sense. This is my dream. This isn't some crazy time travelling story!  
  
"Yeah, at the airport! I knew him 'cause..." I looked at them both. They were patiently waiting for my answer. "The staff who volunteered in the JYPE auditions back in my town was our neighbor. She kept on talking about him. How JYPE picked him cause of his... mouth."  
  
"Mouth?" "My... what?" "The fuck's with that reason?!" Three of them all reacted at the same time.  
  
All the trainees looked back at us.  
  
"Ah... that was nothing. Don't mind us." Changbin dismissively said. The trainees' attention were instantly gone. Wow. "Hey, newcomer. That makes no sense. Mouth? That guy? He won't even talk, unlike you."  
  
Hyunjin's eyebrows furrowed. Uh oh. Why are they all on edge today? Ugh, this is too much work for me.  
  
"What I meant was looks! You know, the whole face plus the mouth. The staff just kept on saying that so I kinda said that too." I hope that'll shut them up. They both nodded and Hyunjin just smirked. So far, Changbin haven't brought up the—  
  
"So, you're Lee No, right? Han told me. Have we ever meet before?"  
  
Ah. There it is.  
  
The most dreaded question.  
  
I took a deep breath before answering, slowly calculating my answers inside my head.  
  
"Yeah, we did. Y'know," I tried to say casually. I'm starting to sweat bullets now. In this dream, is there even 3RACHA? Do they have released songs online? Were they even called like that? God, I wish I researched about them sooner. "3RACHA?"  
  
After I said that, I felt like I flipped a switch. Maybe the wrong switch. Changbin's eye widened and his eyes kept on darting back and forth towards me and Han.  
  
"How! How did you know about that?! Did you tell him, Han?!" Changbin grabbed Han's sleeves and yanked him.  
  
"What the—! Let go of me, dude. I didn't! I thought you were the one who said that to him. You know, _online_?" Han threw Changbin's hands away and looked at me, confused. "He did, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. So what's a 3RACHA? It sounds like a bad rip-off name of Sriracha sauce." Hyunjin blunlty said. Both Han and Changbin stopped whatever they're doing and glared at Hyunjin. Ready to throw hands.  
  
Oh boy. Not good, not good. I'm only making things worse here! I can handle this, relax Minho. I sighed and closed my eyes. I just need to let it go off my chest.  
  
_"Ugh, JYP! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"_ Seriously, if he arrived here earlier, this mishap could have been avoided. I took a deep breath again. Now that thought's settled out, I can—  
  
"No need to shout. I'm here now." I heard someone chuckled.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I opened my eyes instantly.  
  
Did I... Did I say that out loud? And is JYP... Oh no!  
  
No, no, no.  
  
JYP's standing in front!  
  
I quickly get on my feet and bowed. "I'm so sorry, JYP sir!"  
  
"Care to explain the sudden outburst?" JYP sat down on the chair in front of the room. He had a pile of papers on his right hand and an iced coffee on his left. He took a sip and smiled at me. "So?"  
  
The room's dead silent. All of them were looking at me. My heart's pounding so fast. I gulped.  
  
"I... I was just really nervous. And it's supposed to be an internal scream in my head, you know. But it came out wrongly. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." I bowed once more. Shit. I can't get kicked out of here now. Today's my first day and I found almost half of the members. My idol life can't end here. I raised my head, preparing to whatever he might do. "If you need to take course of my action, I fully accept it. My name's Lee Min Ho and I—"  
  
"Oh, I know you, kid." He smiled again. He neatly put down the papers. "Please sit down."  
  
I sat down as ordered. I can't believe this. Making bad impressions on day one. Hyunjin patted me on the back. I just try to smile back at him. I sighed. I shouldn't be bothered by this. Focus, Minho. Don't get too caught up with your emotions again.  
  
"Grit," JYP stood up and began. His voice filled the room with immense power. "And honesty. That's what I'd like to see in your training period. And that's what you also saw right now. Honesty. Owning up to your mistakes and never hesitating to lower one's pride in front of others. I want you all to remember that. Good job, Minho."  
  
What?  
  
Me?  
  
All heads turn to us again. Or to me. I could feel the tension building. JYP praising me made me feel good, I'll be honest. But that puts me as their number one rival. Damn.  
  
"Anyway, head's front. Let's continue." He snatched the papers from his chair and raised it up. "There are 28 of you here right now. All carefully screened from thousands and thousands of aspiring youngins. I supposed you are all aware that what I meant was you are the best of the best. Cream of the crop, if I may add. So that means, we have high expectations of you."  
  
Silence. Every one of us was still as a rock.  
  
"But I'm not saying you can't enjoy your idol life. Of course, you can! But we need strong-willed people here. Strong minds. Idol life isn't just made up of lime lights, dancing, singing, and being famous. There will be unending pressure, anxiety, baseless rumors, a lot of people you don’t want to deal with—you name it. There's a huge downside of this but when you overcome those things, it will be worth it.  
  
"Now to the main point. There are 28 of you now, right? After two weeks, there will only be seven left. And from then on, you will train to debut as our agency's newest boy group. The trainees who will not pass will have an option to stay and wait years again to debut or you can leave but you can still can go back and audition again. There will be another trainee to help me keep an eye on you. A special trainee. I'd like you all to meet, Chris Bang Chan."  
  
The door creaked open again and Bang Chan entered. He stood in front next to JYP and bowed. "Hello, everyone. I'm Bang Chan and I'm a trainee at JYPE for eight years now."  
  
"Bang Chan will help me assess you because I can't be here all the time. He'll keep close eye on you. Bang Chan, you may take a seat."  
  
He bowed again (as expected of our leader) and sat in front. He really do radiate that leader energy ever since.  
  
"For this week's task, you will perform as duo. Of course, you can choose your own partner. Pick a song. Any song. Can be from other agencies, I don't care. An original track, I don't care too. Just any song will be fine and perform it. Vocals and dance. Consider this as your first pre-debut stage. We will provide all costumes, sound system, the stage production—all of it. We will have it recorded so that we could review it afterwards. Performance date will be at the start of next week, Monday. Any questions?"  
  
Still silent. These kids. All of them were all too nervous. But I understand them. If yesterday’s March 28, Wednesday, then today’s Thursday so that means we have 3 days including the weekends to practice it all. Dance and singing. They really do plan reducing our numbers immediately. A hand shot up after a few minutes.  
  
"Am I included in the performance, sir?" Bang Chan asked. "There's 29 of us now. One of us will either perform solo or one group would have to have three members."  
  
"You're not part of this week's performance. Just keep an eye on them." JYP smiled and gathered his things. "Any questions?"  
  
I raised my hand. Better be sure. "Are we required to perform the whole song or can it be just snippets, sir?"  
  
"Your choice. But not less than a minute. Anymore? Yes, Han?"  
  
"Can we have explicit lyrics in the original song?"  
  
"Always asking the funny questions, Han." JYP laughed. Some of the trainees laughed too. "No."  
  
And with that, JYP finally left us on our own. Slowly, the silence in the room was filled with murmurs. I can see Jeongin and Seungmin already teaming up. Oh shit, who would I team up w—  
  
"We can be partners!" Hyunjin grabbed me and a huge smile spread across his face. Okay. Seems like I won't worry about it anymore. "I don't sing that well but I can dance."  
  
"Hey, why don't _we_ become partners?" Han grabbed my shoulders too. Hyunjin's smile instantly disappeared. "I can rap, y'know. Minho dances well too so, eh, I think it would be repetitive if there's two of you."  
  
"Ah, well..." I trailed off. Well, it's kinda okay if Han's my partner. But it doesn't really matter if we're two main dancers. I glanced over at Changbin and no one was courageous enough to ask him. Or even go near him. And is Han really forgetting that they can be a high level threat rap duo? "I don't mind Hyunjin to be my partner."  
  
"Huh... Is that so?" Han somewhat looked annoyed. Ugh, I swear these kids are a handful. Them and their pubescent mood swings.  
  
"You can pair up with Changbin! You know sing your original song like... like," What was their song again? The one that was included as our mixtape? Definitely it's not titled as Mixtape #4. Break... Broke—aha! "The 'Broken Compass'! That song's lit, man.'  
  
"You again! How did you even know Broken Compass!?" Changbin shouted, standing up from his seat. Uh oh. The room went silent. Everybody was staring at us again. "That song's not even out yet. Are you a hacker or some spy? How could you know us that mu—"  
  
"Yes!" Bang Chan suddenly appeared out of nowhere, exclaiming his approval. He put his arms around Changbin and Han. They both justsmiled at him. "I'd love to see Broken Compass performed live!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, please drop a comment or a kudos. See you on the next chapter!


	6. I AM YOUR HYUNG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting JYP and seeing five out of the nine members, Minho had a little faith in his dream that they'll debut as Stray Kids - again. But before getting there, he must face one obstacle: to make the members get along with each other. Changbin's already getting suspicious of him while Han and Hyunjin started on the wrong foot. While the others? He still doesn't know.

"Hyung, are really sure?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Absolutely. This might be a fantastic time to showcase our EPS, right?" Bang Chan confidently said. "Besides, it's full production! Who wouldn't want to miss that chance?"  
  
"But hyung," Han suddenly said. He removed Bang Chan's arms around him and scratched his head. "We're supposed to perform it together. As in, you know—"  
  
"As Sriracha." Hyunjin interrupted.  
  
"3RACHA! Quiet, you!" Han snapped at Hyunjin. Hyunjin just shrugged it off with a laugh. "It's unfair if we only perform it by ourselves."  
  
"Aww nah, mate. We'll be performing it everywhere once we debut." Chan reassuringly said and patted both of their backs. Han and Changbin gave in and they did their — I'm not sure what that was but I guess, their trio hand shake?  "I'll be looking forward for it!"  
  
"Now, can we all sit down? I'm tasked to further orient you guys." Chan turned to the remaining trainees and went back in front. He took JYP's position earlier. He sat down and took a deep breath. "So, hello. As I've said earlier, I'm Christopher Bang Chan. But you can call me Chan, for short. I'm on my eighth year of training now. Quite long, yes. But I'm confident I'm going to debut this year."  
  
The room was, again, silent. Same as with JYP talking to us. Whoa... I'm amazed how much power this hyung has in his words. I wish I could do that. He shifted from his seat then continued,  
  
"Enough of me. I'm assigned to talk about the board and lodging you guys will have. As we all know, not all of us came from Seoul. I think, only a few of us? Yeah. Anyway, the company have dorms provided. It's only a few blocks away from here. Each room can accommodate up to five people at max. You can pick who you want. We just need to divide ourselves into seven groups. Are we all clear?"  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"Ugh... Why do I have to be paired up with you guys?"  
  
"Why do we have to be paired up with this ugly guy?"  
  
"Stop pointing your finger at me, you shorty."  
  
Ah, I missed this sound. The sound of the members bickering.  
  
"Guys, let's all be calm." I said. We were now on our way to our dorms. Even though it's only a few blocks away, the company offered us a ride cause they said we had too many bags with us.  
  
"Shut up, Lee No!" Changbin shouted from the back seat. Ah, I'm so glad this is just a dream or I'm this close to slappping him for talking to me informally. And for butchering my screen name for the past few hours. I was seated at the second row (We're riding a mini van) next to Hyunjin. Then, Han and Changbin were at the back. "Who said we even wanted to be your dorm mates? Can't you read the mood? We don't want you to be with us."  
  
"Well, I want to be dorm mates with Lee No." Han said.  
  
"Really, Han? I thought you were on my side!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Stop shouting. Oh wait — I bet you guys have gone deaf cause you've been shouting all the time." Hyunjin snapped.  
  
"For a newbie like you, you sure talk a lot." -Changbin  
  
This would go on forever. Oh well, they'd soon be tired and shut up. I grabbed my bag pack and searched for my bottled water. Now that I think about it, the last time I drank water was even before the plane take off. And that was breakfast at home. I checked the time on my phone. And the time now is...quarter to seven. No wonder I felt so dehydrated.  
  
"Who wouldn't talk a lot if all you guys do is shout? I wouldn't really wonder why you're taking too long to debut." -Hyunjin  
  
"Ya—!!" -Han  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
A piercing pain shot up to my mouth. My bottle flew up to the car's ceiling and the water splashed all over me. It landed straight to my head with a small thud.  
  
"U-U-Uhm..." -Han  
  
Calm down, Minho. This is just a dream. They are still kids. I took a deep breath. Easy now.  
  
"I told you. You should've kept your mouth shut." -Hyunjin  
  
"Will you stop it, Hyunjin? You're one of the reason why this happened." -Changbin  
  
"Me? What the hell?" -Hyunjin  
  
"S-Sorry. It was my fault, Lee No." -Han  
  
I looked down and saw my phone at the ground. I slowly picked it up. Just act coolly. Just calmly brush it off like a good hyung.  
  
Ah, good thing the screen's left unscathed.  
  
"You should apologize too, Changbin." -Hyunjin  
  
"Are you serious? I didn't even do anything! If anything else, you should be apologizing too for saying those unnecessary things to us." -Changbin  
  
"Unnecessary? But that was truth." -Hyunjin  
  
"I've has enough of you and your runny mouth!" -Changbin  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Another painful blow hit my back and my phone flew off my hands. I tried to catch it but it hit the cup holder which made a small cracking sound before hitting the ground again. I picked up again and flipped it over.  
  
Ah. The whole screen's shattered. And I still don't have enough money for repairs. Ugh, enough of this petty arguements.  
  
"You guys, shut the fuck up or you're head's gonna end up like this phone screen."  
  
I flashed them my phone.  
  
Hyunjin instantly backed away from Han and Changbin. Han lowered his head and just nodded. While Changbin,  
  
"Ya! Who are you to threaten us? Han already apologized." Changbin glared at me.  
  
"Just let him, Changbin. It's my fault anyway. And you're the one who hit him the second time."  
  
"The hell I care about that? These newbies have been trampling on us ever si—"  
  
I slammed my hands at the seat. Not too loud but enough to get their attention. "I am your hyung. I'm older than you. Now when I said shut up, you. Shut. Up."  
  
Instant silence.  
  
Shit.  
  
I didn't really have to resolve to my usual self's methods but they were out of control. The dissing, shouting, and fighting. Plus they hit me twice and wrecked my phone. I sat back up. I grabbed a face towel from my bag and dried myself. I carefully placed my shattered phone at the small reserved pocket. I also took my water bottle and put it back inside.  
  
And we stayed silent for the whole trip. I know the dorms were a few blocks away but the trip felt like forever. I really can't blame them. I went too far, I guess.  
  
Once we got there, we unloaded our stuff and proceeded to our designated floor quickly. Even up to the elevator, no one was talking. I sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry." I started. They all flinched but stayed silent. "I've gone too far. I'm just having a tough time and well, I took it out on you guys. And since we'll be staying together, it would be awkward if we don't immediately resolve this by ourselves."  
  
Hyunjin turned to me and mouthed that he's sorry too. I smiled at him. I signaled Hyunjin to apologize to them too but he shook his head. Boy, that's not gonna work with me. I stepped on his toe.  
  
"Agh!" Hyunjin yelped. He gave me a side glare. Han and Changbin both stared at him, which caught him off guard. "W-well, I-I'm sorry, too. I got too full of myself. I take back what I said. Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Huh, you better be." Changbin smirked.  
  
"I..." Han swiftly turned to us and bowed. "I'm extremely sorry. I didn't mean to punch you. And I didn't know you were older than us. I was just angry at Hyunjin. I'm sorry, too, Hyunjin."  
  
"It's fine. I'm not that hurt, anyway." I lied. Truth is, my mouth's still throbbing but if I said that, Han might take it too hard against himself.  
  
"Hey, Changbin. You should apologize. You did break hyung's screen." Hyunjin said.  
  
"Me? I didn't—oof!" Changbin paused after Han elbowed him. He rubbed his side then sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"That doesn't sound sincere enough." -Hyunjin  
  
"Hey, I already did apologize, okay? You're so nosy." -Changbin  
  
"Changbin-hyung, just stop." -Han  
  
"You're on their side again?!" -Changbin  
  
"See? Even Han doesn't agree with you." -Hyunjin  
  
"No??? I'm not taking anyone's side. Especially yours." -Han  
  
I guess we're back to normal now. But this is getting annoying. And childish.  
  
"Guys, shut up." I sternly said.  
  
They instantly went silent. Wow.  
  
It's almost as if it's a magic word now.  
  
"It's almost as if it's a magic word now." Han chuckled. Whoa, did we just have the same thought? Amazing.

  
We ended up awkwardly laughing the silence off. I could finally feel their walls starting to go down slowly. Be it by fate or not, I really think we will all be friends no matter when or where we are.

 

* * *

  
  
After our little laugh at the elevator, we easily found our room. Room 0325.  
  
Oh wow. Another coincidence.  
  
It was nicer than I expected. Normally, trainees won't have much nice-looking dorms because it's just a temporary space. And it looked so different from ours.  
  
There's the living room, first thing you'll see once you enter the dorm. The walls were painted white (it was brown at the present time) and there were little plants at the side. There's also a brown couch, a wooden center table, a short shelf for our small stuff, and a 21-inch tv. There were two doors at the right side, one is an open door to the dining room and the other glass door would probably be the bath room. Past the dining room was the kitchen. The kitchen was amazing. Aside from the usual counters, there were wooden containers with worn out labels for condiments. The ceiling fan also has some plant decor.  
  
"So there are two rooms. I think it's automatic who are roommates, right?" Changbin asked.  
  
"Yep." I answered. Hyunjin's gonna be my roommate for sure.  
  
"Okay! That settles it. Uh... Han?" -Changbin  
  
"Yes?" -Han  
  
"Why are you standing beside hyung?" -Changbin  
  
"Cause we're roommates?" -Han  
  
"W-what? No! We are!" -Changbin  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to be roommates with you. You snore too loud." -Han  
  
"H-h-hey! That's too much information!" -Chanbin  
  
*GROWL~*  
  
A low gurgling growl interrupted us. We all went silent again and traced where the sound came from. From whom, more specifically.  
  
"Ah, sorry. Can we eat first? I'm really hungry right now." Hyunjin rubbed his belly. "I just saw a restaurant next to our building. Maybe we could...?"  
  
"That soy chicken resto? Ah, no, no, no." Han refused.  
  
"Lol okay, whatever." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Then hyung, do you want—"  
  
"We're eating at our favorite place! It's delicious and cheap!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if it's mostly their conversation. I just wanted to give them more personality like the way they answer and interact with the other members. Also, only updating now cause a lot of stuff has been happening. Anyways, thank you for reading! I will be updating/editing each chapter from time to time (just to fix grammars and typos.) If you like it, please drop a comment or a kudos. See you on the next chapter!


End file.
